A Kiss Before Lying
"A Kiss Before Lying" is the fourth episode of Season Two of The Lying Game, airing January 29, 2013. Summary Emma learns more about what happened the night Sutton’s car went into the lake, raising her suspicions about whether her sister has been truthful. Ted invites his family to be his guests at an event in his honor and Rebecca orders Sutton to use the opportunity to further their plans for the Mercer family. Meanwhile, Emma heeds Laurel’s romantic advice and Rebecca and Alec engage in a game of cat and mouse against each other. Plot Sutton resumes her old lifestyle and immediately raises suspicion with Laurel. Ted announces that there will be a banquet held in his honor and wants Kristin to give an opening speech. Since she's reluctant to, Sutton offers to give it instead with a hidden agenda. Alec and Rebecca go on a honeymoon to the cabin, the same one in which Emma was staying in. As they pull up, Emma and Ethan grab their belongings and hide behind a backdoor, however, Rebecca catches a glimpse of them. Emma checks into the same motel that Sutton had stayed in the night of the lake incident and the desk clerk, thinking that she was Sutton, reminds her of the money that she owed him for bribing him to lie about having two women in the room with her last time, indicating that someone else was with Sutton and Annie that night. Later, Sutton shows up at the motel during Emma and Ethan's study session and Emma questions her, but she dismisses his claims. As Sutton is leaving in the parking lot, the desk clerk, Carl, comes up to her, thinking that she was the forgetful girl from earlier that day, and hands her a sketch of the second woman to spark her memory -- the woman highly resembles Rebecca. At night, the lights out go while Rebecca is in the shower and she stumbles into Alec in the dark, who she claims to have knocked her out. Rebecca's paranoia about Alec seeking revenge sets in. After hearing Laurel talk about what she and Thayer had, Emma decides to go to L.A. for him. Rebecca wants Sutton to reveal that Ted is her biological father at the banquet, which would in turn reveal her true status. However, after Kristin tells her a heartfelt story about her first night home as a baby, Sutton finds herself unable to break up her family. This touches Ethan and he kisses her afterwards. When Emma arrives in L.A., she finds Thayer with another girl. Meanwhile, Mads and Alec move into Rebecca and Jordan's place. Later, Mads calls Emma while she's at the bus station to check up on her and when Laurel walks in, Mads tells her that she's on the phone with Sutton. Laurel says hello. A few moments later, Laurel does a double take as the real Sutton enters the kitchen announcing that she's running late. Thayer finds Emma right before she leaves. He tells her that the girl is just a friend and asks her if she came here because she wanted his help to find out who the second woman in the motel with Sutton was, or because she wanted him. Emma says that it's both and keeps on rambling, but this is enough for Thayer and he kisses her. They reunite. Rebecca is angry at Sutton for going back on their plan and is jealous of Sutton's natural bond with Kristin. In retaliation, Rebecca hands her a journal that was supposedly written by Kristin about wanting to give her away as a child. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker *Alexandra Chando as Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Ann Rebecca Sewell Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Ryan Rottman as Jordan Lyle Guest Cast *Josh Meyer as Carl *Kathryn Smith-McGlynn as Dr. Eileen Sandy *Kasey Stevens as Alyssa Title *The title is a play on A Kiss Before Dying, a 1953 novel written by Ira Levin. The novel was made into two movies; one from 1956 and another from 1991. *The reason why the last word has been changed to Lying is because everybody lies in this show. Besides this, Ethan and Sutton kiss -- and so do Thayer and Emma. But, naturally, the lies continue even after these two romances deepen. *A season 2 episode of The Lying Game's sister show, Pretty Little Liars, had the same name. Web Clips The Lying Game 2x04 Sneak Peek "A Kiss Before Lying"|Sneak Peek 1 The Lying Game 2x04 Sneak Peek 2 "A Kiss Before Lying"|Sneak Peek 2 The Lying Game 2x04 Sneak Peek 3 "A Kiss Before Lying"|Sneak Peek 3 Gallery 129228 1036 pre.jpg 129228 1397 pre.jpg 129228 1359 pre.jpg 129228 1336 pre.jpg 129228 1323 pre.jpg 129228 1320 pre.jpg 129228 1291 pre.jpg 129228 1118 pre.jpg 129228 0823 pre.jpg 129228 0736 pre.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2